Vivica
by X-LonelyGirl-X
Summary: If you could see the future, would you change it? A familar story, a different Cullen. A tale which will set brother against sister in a battle for her heart. The path to true love isn't always straight. Alice & Bella pairing, don't like it don't read it.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hey look- New fic and new pairing! This is a little something I came up with the other day, and I've been desperate to get it written down, so here's the prolouge and the first chapter is in the making :) Enjoy x**

**Prologue**

The forest was full of sound: birds chirping high up in the trees, droplets from the recent rain dripping onto the soil, a lone mouse scarpering as I passed its home, a deer innocently chewing the rain-covered grass. Its scent was overwhelming, the sweet woodland aroma, and the scent of the earth and of the rain. The smell of blood. The syrupy, sweet scarlet liquid that was blood. My mouth watered at the thought of the blood caressing my aching throat, and I felt the gold of my eyes seep away as the hunger deepened. It became unbearable for me to simply stalk the innocent young doe, and I carefully yet quickly proceeded towards the creature, hoping its instincts for predators wouldn't kick in; I was too starved to give much of a chase, my strength had dwindled rapidly since my last feed.

As I inhaled I caught a different scent on the air; adrenaline. The deer before me had sensed me. I launched forward and saw the look of terror in the young deer's black eyes before it darted away. I may have ended up with a slight chase but even at such low strength and immense hunger, I was still much quicker than a mere deer. It darted in-between trees, under fallen branches and across the vegetation which lined the forest floor. I ran alongside it, just a matter of metres between us. I saw the fallen, moss covered tree up ahead and knew that I could capture the deer best there. As planned, the deer tried to escape by launching itself over the fallen truck but I was too quick for it and had reached there earlier, enabling me to catch the animal in midair and cascade down the other side of the small bank, the young doe securely in my grasp.

I kicked my foot and spun myself with ease out of the downhill roll and into a kneeling position, the deer secured to the ground by my hands which were positioned on its neck and hind legs. She truly was a magnificent creature. I muttered an apology to the innocent animal and efficiently broke its neck, she shouldn't have to experience anymore terror than what she had already. I licked my dry lips and brushed earth off the deer's slender neck before latching onto the vein I knew would give me the best access to the blood supply which was still laced with adrenaline. I drank the sweet, intoxicating energy until I was sated and the animal empty. I sighed as I admired the beautiful creature before me, its neck now stained with its blood which was quickly congealing in the cool air. So many creatures had been slain at my hand simply to satiate the hunger that burned my throat, simply to keep me alive in my dead body. Again, I apologised to the now limp creature that I cradled in my arms. I felt its blood working its strange magic and the gold returned to my eyes, and a greater strength returned to my muscles. Flexing slightly, I inhaled deeply, sensing the air; no one was around. And with that in mind, I took off towards the reservation, the wind whipping my short hair as I ran through the woodland, the scent of dog getting stronger as I drew closer. I came to abrupt stop at the invisible boundary line, laying my kill as close to the boarder as I could without stepping over the line. I had taken my sustenance from the animal; there was no need for the creature's now empty vessel to be wasted. And with that, I turned in the direction of home.

***

"What is it? What do you see?"

_Flashes. So many flashes. Blood. Pain. Fear. Eyes. Red eyes. A face. A pale face. Not vampire, no, but pale nonetheless. Dark hair and eyes of chocolate. Human. A name floated in the air just out of my reach. I succumbed to the vision and it threw me in deeper. Her name. Isabella. Bella. Bella Swan. Who is she?_

_A car. No, a van. A blue van, hurtling towards her, towards a red truck. Suddenly it stops. Stops. A hand. A pale hand, crushing the blue metal. A vampire hand. Edward's hand. Eyes. Topaz eyes. _

_A book. A book of legends. People. Bella. Fear. Laughter. A Volvo, a silver Volvo. Edward. Mushroom ravioli. A secret. A secret revealed. A voice filters thought: "I tell you I can read minds and you think there's something wrong with you?" Secrets. Our secrets. Murder._

_Realisation. Another secret. Our secret. My secret. "Vampire". A change of events. Happiness. He hasn't been happy in so long. It will come at a price. An unforeseen price. Death. Death for all. It is not safe. They've discovered us: murderers. "You've brought a snack," Snarling. Aggression. Hate. Fear. Protection. Challenge?_

_Running. So much running. The sunlight. So bright. So dazzling. "Mirrors. A room full of mirrors," My own voiced echoed through. Escaped. She's escaped. Ballet studio, that's where she went. Gotta run, no time. Gotta keep running. Edward's faster. But not stronger. Running so much running. Faster. I need to be faster._

"_Carlisle! The blood," I heard my voice again, cracked and fearful. Blood. Fresh blood. Her blood. Smells so good. Would taste so much better. Pain. She writhes in pain. No, leave her. You can't have her. Venom. She's changing. She'll change, it's decided, its destiny. Fire. Huge fire. Broken bones. Torn limbs. Blood. Flesh. Burning. Ash. Edward, he's hurting her! "Find the will," He's killing her. No! Stop Edward! No! You're killing her! Stop! She's not yours! It wasn't meant to be like this. She isn't yours. You are not supposed to change her. Not yours! Mine. Only mine. Bella. My Bella. All wrong. Wrong. My Bella. Mine. _

"Alice, what do you see?"

"Bella," Alice breathed, her mind still in the vision, "I see Bella,"

"Bella, who's Bella, Alice?" asked Jasper, his hand gently squeezing her shoulder as he soothed the atmosphere, calming Alice's erratic breathing.

"She's mine," her voice a possessive whisper, her eyes still wide and glossy as her mind slowly slipped back to reality, and her hand darting unconsciously across the page, sketching the Phoenix girl she had never met. "Mine,"

**AN: Hope you like it so far, if not just tell me to give up now. Oh and Alice's vision - I know its all crap grammar and stuff (The amount of green squiggly lines is horrendous) but I was trying to convey the confusion etc that Alice feels (in my opinion) when she's bombared with all these images... If its a crap way of writing it, feel free to say so. Stay tuned x**


	2. Spidey Senses Tingling

**AN: Sorry for the delay but I've had to cope with computer viruses and friendships ending... so anyway, here it is guys :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything associated with it unfortunatly - If I did then the whole Alice/Bella relationship wouldn't be so 'friendly' ;) Enjoy x**

**Chapter One:**

[Alice]

I'd fed early that morning, so my eyes were like liquid pools of gold as I gazed upon her that fateful March morning. She hadn't seen me yet but I'd sure as hell seen her. The familiar face of the stranger paling in stark contrast to her dark hair which hugged her delicate features, as she clambered out of the red truck. The students of Forks High School immediately stared at the new girl; not so secretive whispers filling the parking lot.

"Who's that?"

"Chief Swan's daughter,"

"D'ya know if she's single?"

"What's she doing here?"

My vampire hearing picked up the whispers as if they were by my side; one of the many perks of being the undead. I watched as Tyler Crowley stared at the new girl.

"Nice ride," he muttered. The tone in his voice indicated it wasn't only the truck he was complimenting, and it made me feel ill at his attempt at 'flirting'. Human boys could be so vile.

"Thanks," she muttered, _her_ tone suggesting she had understood the second meaning to his utterance, and clearly rejected it without coming off as rude. I smiled at the only word I had heard the girl utter thus far. My hearing wasn't the only sense being stimulated; I could smell her blood coursing through her veins, see the chocolate of her eyes, feel the first-day-jitters emanating off of her like a pulsating aura. All of my senses, my entire _being_ was focused on her, _drawn_ to her; the girl from my vision. The vision I'd told no one about; to protect them… to protect Edward. It was hard to believe the danger this one beautiful girl could inflict on our family. I had to change the future; I must, it's the wise thing to do – isn't it? I watched her as she shrugged her backpack further on to her shoulder, and head towards the school entrance, her eyes glued to the sheets of crumpled paper in her hand. They were probably schedules, or maybe a map to the school. I continued to watch her as she grew closer to the entrance, followed by Eric.

"You're Isabella Swan, the new girl. I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need; tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on?"

Bella didn't respond straight away, and looked confused slightly when she did, as if she'd assumed his questions were rhetorical, "Uh, I'm kinda more of the uh suffer in silence type,"

"Oh, good headline for the future. I'm on the newspaper and you're news baby; front page,"

"No I'm not," she said, her expression panicked, "I uh, uh please don't I-," she stammered.

"Whoa, chillax – no feature," Eric shrugged, which eased Bella's fear which I could smell even from over here.

"Okay, thanks," she responded relieved, before finally crossing the threshold to the school.

I refocused my senses, taking in my entire environment instead of homing in on that one, dark haired girl. I sensed his approach, heard the soft pad of his feet and smelled the sandalwood which accompanied him. I threw up blocks in my mind, creating thick walls around the vision he could never see.

"Why do you do that? You keep blocking me out lately," he said softly, coming to stand by my side. _Because it's the only way to stop you seeing how much you'd love this girl, to stop you falling for her by knowing how happy you'll be…that future must be prevented. Creating a wall in my mind is the only way to stop you from reading my mind and seeing the future I'm stopping you from having, that's why._

"Sometimes a girl needs her privacy; it's awfully irritating when your _brother_ is eavesdropping on your thoughts," I smiled at him widely, although I did mean every word; thoughts were almost a public thing in our family because of this one nosy vampire.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude," he responded sincerely, "Are we going to class then?"

"Sure, I don't see anything particularly pressing that would prevent us," I smiled then took the arm he was holding out before heading in the direction Bella had taken just moments before Edward's arrival, the walls in my mind still up.

***

"Edward, I had a vision last period," I lied, my voice low so no human ears could hear. "Don't go in there," I whispered, indicating to the school cafeteria, "You need to go home; somebody is searching around our house. You're the fastest, and I've seen that he'll leave as soon as you approach,"

"Who is it? Did you see? Is Esme in danger?" He asked hurriedly. I hated lying to him but I couldn't let him go in there; that was where it all began.

"No, she's safe, just go," I said projecting the fake vision towards him, showing him images of a shadowed figure by a tree near our home. With that, he took off at a human running pace, and then as soon as he was out of view from any students I heard his feet take on the vampiric thunder of his real speed, his legs blurring as they moved impeccably fast and carried him far from the school grounds.

That was the first part of the plan taken care of, maybe now she wouldn't fall for him… maybe. Why do I feel so relived about lying to my brother, changing his future so that he wouldn't experience the happiness he's been deprived of for so long… am I only doing it to save him? To save us all? So why do I get the feeling that's not all that will come out of this?

"Alice?"

I turned to see Jasper, followed by Rosalie and Emmett. I smiled at them and took Jasper's arm.

"Are you okay? I'm sensing mixed emotions from you right now," Jasper asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, just dandy," I smiled, squeezing his arm lightly to reassure him that I was fine, despite what he could sense.

"Well, shall we all go and _not_ eat," joked Emmett and all but Rosaline grinned at the large bear of a man; vampire or not.

"Why on earth not?" I laughed before pulling Jasper towards the cafeterias outside entrance. Emmett and Rosalie were in front and as they reached the door I glanced in through the window. The glance turned into a stare as I saw the dark haired girl staring right back at me. It took more strength than I thought it would to tear my golden eyes from her chocolate ones; the same eyes that I'd seen in my vision, the eyes from my vision which had looked at Edward so similarly in the 'other now' before I'd changed it. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as we made our way to our usual table away from the other students, passing her table on the way.

"The little dark haired girl, that's Alice; she's _really_ weird," I heard one of the girls at her table say as Jasper twirled me around. I couldn't help but grin, these humans had no idea how truly weird I was. "And she's with Jasper, the blonde one who looks like he's in pain." I squeezed his arm, knowing that everyday was a challenge for him and the fact that the girl had said what she had will have surely made him loose some confidence in his self-control. He wouldn't hurt anyone though. I was sure of it.

We sat at our usual table, Edward-less, with Jasper loyally by my side surveying the room. We had an hour to sit here and not eat, there wasn't much to do other than act human, not draw attention to ourselves and people-watch. I looked over towards her table just seconds before she turned to face our table, her eyes finding mine, her mouth slightly agape. This time I couldn't for the life of me, or lack of, tear my eyes from hers, which confused the hell out of me. How could a human girl who was so dangerous to our coven, render me almost powerless from a simple look?

"Alice? Alice," Jasper nudged me, breaking my eye contact with the girl, "Are you sure you're okay? I can't get a read on you; your emotions are changing all the time,"

"Erm… pardon?" I was still focusing on the girl too much to hear what he said; I turned to face him while he repeated himself.

"Are you okay? I can't keep up with all the differing emotions, I try to focus on one, and it changes to another. It's actually giving me a headache," he half-smiled, but his golden eyes were serious.

"Yeah, just a little unfocused that's all," I responded, trying to make my voice sound sure. He raised an eyebrow at me but seemed to accept my answer.

"Do you know who she is?" he asked.

"Who?"

"The girl staring at us, she's got some high range emotions emanating from her; her curiosity is overwhelming. I'm also detecting attraction… whether that's the vampire pheromones drawing her in, I don't know. I can't even locate where she's directing it, all I know is that it's at one of us, or even all of us. I think we should be wary of her; I'm getting strange signals from her… I can't describe it,"

"Spidey-senses tingling?" I half-smiled and he nodded, "Yeah, I get the same feeling,"

***

[Bella]

Mike pulled out a seat for me next to Eric at lunch, taking the seat Eric looked up and stopped his conversation with the girl opposite him.

"Hey, have you met my friend?" announced Mike, tossing Eric a carton of juice.

"Hey Mikey, you met my home girl Bella," he grinned. _His home girl?_ Oh please, I was nobody's home girl.

"Oh you're home girl," said Mike, his tone annoyed and disappointed – as if he'd missed out on me being his 'home girl' – fat chance of that happening.

"Yeah," Eric responded, flashing his white teeth. I noticed that Jessica looked a combination of upset and irritated… did she like one of these guys who were fawning over _me_? Or both of them? She seemed the type to want everyone to want her.

"My girl," I heard at my ear and felt a kiss on my cheek, before suddenly Mikes chair was pulled from under him and he fell to the ground. It was the same guy as in the parking lot earlier, and Mike gave chase.

"Oh my god," Jessica breathed, shifting her chair closer to me, "It's like first-grade all over again; you're the shiny new toy,"

"Smile," said a new voice and I was immediately blinded by the flash of a camera. "Sorry, I needed to get it for the feature,"

"The feature's dead Angela, don't bring it up again," retorted Eric harshly, and I could see his words hurt the girl called Angela.

"Its okay-" I tried to reassure her, but Eric cut me off, his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't worry, I got your back baby," he said before disappearing.

"Well, I guess we'll just run another editorial on teen drinking," she said, obviously disappointed.

"You could always go for the… eating disorders," I offered, "Speedo-padding on the swim team," I scoffed.

"Actually that's a good one,"

"Right, right, that's exactly what I thought," agreed Jessica, but something told me that she wasn't being sincere. I directed my thoughts away from the two girls before me and watched as some ridiculously attractive students walked past the window; a blonde girl and a large brown-haired boy. Moments later two more passed the window and I felt physically winded although nothing had touched me. The brunette at the window blew my breath away. I don't know what it was that caused me to stare at her so intently; I just couldn't tear my eyes away.

"Who are they?" I asked, nodding towards the four, when I really wanted to ask – who is _she_?

"The Cullens," grinned Angela, admiration in her voice.

"They're Dr and Mrs Cullen's foster kids. They moved down here from like Alaska a couple of years ago,"

"They kinda keep to themselves," added Angela. I watched as the four Cullen's got closer to the door.

"Yeah, 'cause they're all together, like _together_ together," continued Jessica, her mood lightening at the prospect of gossip, "The blonde girl, that's Rosalie and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett, they're like a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal,"

"Jess – they're not actually related,"

"I know but they live together, its weird," she continued, her voice still low as she gossiped but I swear they could still hear, the girl Rosalie had given us a rather dirty look as she passed our table. I averted my gaze from her and back to the girl I really wanted to know about. "Okay, the little dark haired girl's Alice, she's really weird," and _really_ attractive, I continued in my mind as I watched her be twirled by the guy at her side, "and she's with Jasper, the blonde one who looks like he's in pain." I felt disheartened as Jessica told me she was already with somebody.

"Wait, where's Edward? He was in class earlier, I'm sure of it," said Angela, turning to look back at the door. There was no one there.

"Who's Edward?" I asked.

"He's the other Cullen. He's gorgeous but apparently no one here is good enough for him," supplied Jessica, her tone suggesting he'd turned her down once or twice. "They all tend to just ditch every so often… no one ever says anything though,"

I turned to face their table and again I felt air escape my lungs. I'd never been so drawn to anyone before, and I didn't know why I was now. Sure, they were _all _attractive but it seemed like something else drawing me to the family, to her in particular. I saw that she was staring right back at me, a slight frown on her face. My gaze shifted slightly and I noticed the blonde guy, Jasper, looking at me too, his frown more obvious and a look of sheer concentration on his face. What was he doing? He was staring at me as if he was trying to make me spontaneously combust with the sheer power of his mind. What's his deal? I watched as he started talking to Alice, and I swear she didn't notice because she was to busy looking at me. But hey, a girl can dream can't she?

"Hello? Earth to Bella? Anyone home?" I turned to find both girls staring at me. "Why were you staring at them like that?" asked one of the girls.

"I er, they're all colour co-ordinated," I blurted. The two girls looked past me at the Cullen's and noticed for themselves the white and navy colour combination they all shared. Thank goodness I noticed that or I don't know what I would have told them.

"Oh yeah," both girls realised. Phew, I'd managed to avoid that awkwardness.

Or maybe not. "So Bella, you got a boyfriend back home in Phoenix?" asked Jessica, through a mouthful of food.

"I er, no," I said, trying to keep my voice steady. I'd failed but neither of the girls seemed to notice.

"Well all the guy's here seem to be flocking around you,"

"Yeah… it's odd," I agreed, again sensing some sort of badly hidden hostility from Jessica.

"It seems she's got the attention of the Cullen's as well," smiled Angela, looking over at their table. I turned slowly to find all four Cullen's staring at me. The blonde girl, Rosalie gave me a bone chilling stare whereas the big guy, Emmett had a toothy grin on his face and laughter in his eyes. Jasper still looked at me as if he were trying to burn me, which was really beginning to unnerve me. It gave me some serious paranoia from them staring at me so intently, but I recon it's kinda worth it because it meant that _she_ was looking too. My eyes found hers and I tried to smile politely but I'm pretty sure it looked more like an awkward grimace. The fact that Emmett's grin grew wider made me pretty sure it resembled nothing of a polite smile. Heat flushed to my face and I span back around before my blushing skin rivalled that of a tomato.

***

"Hey Mr Molina," said Mike as he entered the Biology room.

"Hey Mike," muttered Mr Molina lifting his head from what ever paperwork he was doing. He registered me beside Mike's side and gave me what I assumed was an attempt at a friendly smile. "Oh yes, Miss Swan," he continued, rooting through the mess on his desk. I glanced around the room, finding an empty bench. Looks like I'm sitting alone then. Mr Molina handed me a text book and led me to the empty bench. "Mr Cullen usually sits here but it looks like he's disappeared. You can either work alone during practicals until he returns or join another group if you wish,"

"Thanks," I muttered. I choose being alone. I dumped my bag on the empty seat beside me. A Cullen sat here normally. Mr Cullen. So that's three options; Emmett, Jasper or the Cullen I had yet to meet, Edward. My thought's were interrupted as microscopes were handed out and a worksheet alongside some planaria slides. I sighed. I'd already covered this back in Phoenix. Mr Molina drew a huge planarian on the board and I stifled my amusement when I realised he'd basically drawn a huge phallic on the board.

The lesson went excruciatingly slow and I found my attention drawn to the window. You could see the parking lot from here. I smiled at my big red truck which stuck out like a sore thumb in the lot. I scanned the other cars, they were pretty decent but nothing special- most of them looked like hand-me-downs. Then I saw the shiny silver Volvo and the sparkling red convertible parked next to it. Someone at this school had some serious cash and some seriously classy taste. My thoughts were yet again interrupted by the piercing sound of the bell, signalling the end of class and the end of school. I swung my bag on my shoulder, narrowly missing a girl as she walked past. I muttered an apology before heading down the hall to front desk to hand in the pass sheet thingy I'd had all the teachers sign. What is it even for?

**AN: Hope that was okay. The differing point of view's will sometimes overlap as you've probably noticed - I'll try not to make that too confusing I hope. Stay tuned x**


	3. Introductions

**Chapter Two: **_Introductions_

[Alice]

"Alice,"

"Edward," I said calmly as Jasper and I walked through the door. I could tell by his tone he was trying very hard not to be angry, or at least rein it in. I felt the muscles in Jasper's arm tense. Obviously Edward was seriously angry and Jasper was trying to calm him down.

"Can I ask you a question?" he said but gave me no time to respond before he continued, taking a step closer to me. "Why is it that when I ran home earlier today, I found no signs of anyone being here, other than Esme?"

"I uh..." I started, unable to think of anything to cover my tracks. I hadn't thought far ahead enough with this plan of mine. Jasper's attention focused on me and I saw Edward's anger bubble up in his eyes before Jasper quickly refocused on him, preventing things from getting out of hand.

"You see," he continued as he began pacing up and down, "When I got nearer home, I expected to be able to read the mind of the intruder and be able to locate him. Not only could I not sense anyone nearby telepathically, but also physically. The air was clean. The only scent was our family's. I thought it may be a fluke and so I searched for about two hours; leaving no rock unturned, no ground un-inspected. And you know what I found? Nothing. _Nothing,_ Alice. And that got me thinking. How could I not find the man from Alice's vision? Why were there no indications of _anyone_ being here? Then I remembered how you've been blocking me out of your mind lately. That made me realise that there was a possibility that you were lying to me. But why would you lie about something like this? Why would you even lie? You _never _lie. You are one of the most honest people I've met in over a hundred years and yet that is the only conclusion I can come to,"

I didn't know what to say. He'd found me out. I didn't expect to keep the façade up for very long but I did expect it to be longer than this. He stopped pacing and focused his darkened eyes on my golden ones.

"So tell me Alice, what are you keeping from me? Why did you need me out of the way today?" he continued, anger and disappointment in his voice.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I thought I was doing the right thing. I honestly did. I'm just trying to protect you. Protect us all," the words burst out of my mouth.

"Protect us from what?" he asked with confusion and intrigue causing his eyebrow to rise.

"From _her,_" I stated simply.

"Who? Give me some real answers, Alice," he said, his anger breaking through Jasper's calming atmosphere.

"Okay okay," I told him holding my hands up in a surrender, "I'll show you but I assure you, I only did what I did in order to protect you, to protect our family." And with that I slowly lowered the blocks in my mind, bringing the vision to the surface for him to see. I felt his mind touch mine and as he watched the vision for the first time, I saw the conflicting emotions dance across his face.

"And you kept this from me?" he said when the vision came to an end.

"I'm sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing," I protested.

"You think its _right_ for me not to be _happy_? Huh? Is that it, Alice? You want me to be unhappy forever? Huh? Do you hate me that much?"

"Edward," warned Jasper, his hand on my arm protectively. I shrugged it off and took a step closer to Edward.

"Of course I don't hate you. How can you accuse me of such a thing? You're my brother. Maybe not by blood but you _are_ my brother nonetheless. I was trying to protect my _family_."

"And that protection means I have to suffer does it? You know how unhappy I am, how _alone _I am. So how could you even think of preventing me having at least a shred of happiness in my life?"

"Edward, I was trying to stop the hurt that will happen. I thought I was doing the right thing,"

"Well you thought wrong, Alice," he spat, "I've waited a hell of a long time to be happy and you get a vision showing you how happy I could be and you try and stop it. How is that a _sisterly_ thing to do?"

"Edward," came Jasper's warning tone again.

"Stay out of this Jasper," he retorted, not taking his black eyes off of me.

"Edward. Read my mind," I said taking another step closer to him whilst lowering more walls in my mind, "Read it and see how I never meant to hurt you. See how much I hated lying to you,"

"Fine," he said and I felt him in my head again. A few moments later, Edward's expression softened. "You still shouldn't have done it Alice. You should have shown me the vision in the first place, then allowed me to make a decision," his voice much softer but still held a slight edge.

"I'm so sorry Edward," I lowered my eyes from his, a submissive action to show him that I truly was sorry.

"Did it occur to you that by simply showing me the vision, you could have prevented the outcome? Because now, I know what will happen and therefore can prevent it. Isn't that what we normally do with your visions? We see danger approaching and be ready for when it arrives,"

"I didn't think of it like that. The fact that it was such a powerful vision and one which involved you so personally… it stopped me thinking about it objectively,"

"Well, at least everything is all out in the open now," he breathed then his gaze jolted to look at Jasper, "What was that?" he asked loudly and Jasper's face looked quite shocked.

"What?" I asked.

"I heard something, but I wasn't focused enough, I missed it. He thought something but now he's blocking me,"

"It's nothing," Jasper tried to assure him, his expression giving nothing away.

"If it's nothing then you'd let me in your head. All I got was that it was to do with Alice," Edward took another step towards Jasper, concentration in his eyes. It wouldn't take much for Edward to break down Jasper's mind blocks; Jasper's abilities were not psychic like mine and Edward's, therefore he couldn't protect his mind as well as we could.

"Edward, I doubt you would want to read the indecent thoughts I was having about Alice," Jasper said, a smile touching his mouth. Edward immediately recoiled back.

"I uh… okay then. I'll be going now," he said before disappearing up the stairs.

"You weren't thinking _that_ were you?" I accused.

"No." he responded simply.

"Are you going to tell me what you _were_ thinking?"

"No. At least not now." He said, the smile gone from his face. He hadn't decided if he was going to tell me or not, so I couldn't see what it was beforehand.

***

[Bella]

I arrived pretty early to school the next day. I don't know why. I just did. It was strange; I was never punctual, especially not for school. Maybe it's the cooler air doing something to my brain. I decided to sit in my truck until more people arrived. The thrashing of the rain on the roof was loud and annoying so I pulled out my iPod and set the volume so it drowned out the evil rain.

Eventually, more people filtered into the parking lot and I decided I may as well go inside now. Plus, it meant I could avoid Mike, at least for a little while considering he was in my first period biology class. I pocketed my iPod and opened the door and swiftly fell right to the ground.

"Shit," I muttered. I pulled myself to my feet and looked at the ground. There was nothing to even slip on. Just my clumsy self again. I glanced around; no one seemed to have noticed. Good. I quickly threw my bag over my shoulder and headed into school, taking it slow so I didn't slip again but I ended up getting drenched due to my lack of umbrella. I really should put one in the truck if the weather's like this all the time.

Once inside I headed straight to the girls bathroom and stuck my head under the hand dryer. It'd make my hair frizzy but it was better than looking like a drowned rat. Once my hair was reasonably dry, I ran my fingers through it and managed to get rid of most of the frizz. It'll do, I thought as the bell rang for first period.

Eric caught up with me on the way to biology and began rambling about something to do with the school paper and needing my music playlist. I wasn't really paying that much attention and I hung my jacket up by the door.

"Hey listen, um I was wondering did you have a date to- "he started but thankfully Mike interrupted him before he could continue.

"What's up Arizona? How you liking the rain girl," he joked as he shook out his hat over my head, wetting me. Normally I would be a little pissed but he'd just saved me from dealing with Eric asking me out. I stepped away from the two guys and noticed that the empty seat from yesterday was no longer empty. It wasn't Jasper or Emmett. It was the other Cullen. At least I presumed it was considering I'd never seen him before. What was his name again? Edmund? No, Edward. Edward, yeah that's what Jess said it was. And he _was_ gorgeous, in a totally obvious brooding type of way. Jess was right about that too. I made my way over to my seat, trying hard not to stare too much at my beyond gorgeous lab partner.

"Hello," he said in a voice which was slightly deeper than I expected. His angelic features had me expecting an almost airy voice. "I didn't get a chance to introduce myself yesterday. I'm Edward Cullen. You're Bella Swan,"

"Um, yes. Erm, how did you know my name?" I asked stupidly.

"You're kinda the talk of the school," he smiled, his teeth a perfect white.

"No, I meant that you called me Bella," I rambled, cursing myself at the stupid word vomit which tumbled out of my mouth. He'll think I'm a total idiot.

"Sorry, do you prefer Isabella?"

"No, I like Bella… it just seems everyone else immediately calls be Isabella. It's kinda annoying," Just shut up you stupid tosser, he'll think you're a retard. Who cares what people call you?! Just shut up and stop embarrassing yourself, I cursed myself.

"O…kay," he said. Oh well done Bella, you've made him think you're a weirdo. My internal argument with myself was cut short as Mr Molina told us what today's lesson plan was: using the microscopes to place the slides of onion root tip cells into the order of mitosis. Great, something else I'd already covered back in Phoenix.

"And the first partners to get it right will win…. The Golden Onion," he grinned holding up the onion which had been painted gold. There was a small cheer from the class. Are they for real? It's a friggin' onion! Back home you'd win something more useful like a week without homework or an early lunch pass… not a smelly onion.

"Ladies first," Edward said, shifting the microscope towards me. I couldn't help but notice how he was leaning away from me slightly. It might be completely innocent but I couldn't help but be slightly hurt by the gesture.

"Thanks," I muttered before peering into the microscope. "Prophase," I said, pushing the microscope away slightly.

"Mind if I check?" He smiled, before pulling the microscope towards himself. Actually yeah I do, I thought, do you think that I don't know the answer or something? He looked briefly into the scope and almost immediately agreed with my answer of prophase.

"Like I said," I told him, watching as he wrote the answer in the box on the sheet. His handwriting was perfect – like calligraphy or something in comparison with my untidy scrawl.

"So you enjoying the rain?" he asked.

"You're asking me about the weather?" I asked, again regretting it. Why did I have to question everything? He asked me a question and yet I have to act like a retard about it. He's gorgeous Bella, if he asked you to put your hand in a fire – you do it!

"Er yeah, I guess I am," he said, his tone still trying to be polite even though he probably thought I was a freak.

"Well I uh don't really like the rain," I said, finally answering him, "Any cold, wet thing," I shuddered and he chuckled softly. "What?" I asked him, wanting to know what I'd said which has amused him so.

"Nothing," he grinned, "It's uh anaphase," he said after looking in the scope again, for an even shorter time than before. How could he know from such a brief look?

"Mind if I check?" I echoed, and he nodded. I pulled the microscope towards me and found that it was indeed anaphase. Damn.

"Like I said," he smirked, echoing me. I'm sure he knows how much he's annoying me. He was irritating but he was so beautiful I couldn't help but bit my lip to prevent myself from blurting something like 'you're so hot' or something along those lines. My thoughts and my mouth don't have much of a delay and so I tend to say what I'm thinking without meaning to. God only knows how much crap that particular trait had gotten me into back in Phoenix. "If you hate the cold and the rain so much, why did you move to the wettest place in the continental US?" he asked.

"Erm, it's complicated," I hesitated, I felt too at ease with this boy who I'd just met. It was odd yet strangely comforting at the same time, like I could tell him anything.

"I'm sure I can keep up," he grinned.

"Well I uh… my mom remarried and I uh decided to come live with my dad here," I supplied.

"You don't like the guy or…"

"No, Phil's great. I just erm… wanted to spend time with my dad 'cause my mom and Phil move around a lot. He's a minor league baseball player…"

"So you moved here so they could move around without leaving you behind or you having to switch schools?"

"Am I that easy to read?" I scoffed. He'd pretty much guessed the reason… well the reason I told my parents anyway. There was the other thing which had influenced me to leave Phoenix but hopefully he couldn't guess that as well.

"Actually, I find you extremely difficult to read," he said staring at me. It made me uncomfortable but his gaze made me skin tremble. I looked into his eyes and noticed for the first time the colour of them. They were a strange ochre, darker than butterscotch, but with the same golden tone. Who had eyes that colour? No one I'd ever met. Were they contacts? But why would he wear coloured contacts? Bella stop babbling to yourself, you're staring at him.

I pulled my gaze from him and looked down at the last slide and identified it correctly. Edward held up the completed worksheet and Mr Molina came and checked it. Finding that all five were correct, he awarded us the 'coveted' Golden Onion which caused several groans to echo around the small room. Seriously? People were upset they hadn't won this stupid thing.

"Um, do you want this?" Edward asked amused, as he pushed the onion towards me.

"Not particularly," I said honestly and he chuckled. His smile touched his eyes and I again felt myself staring at his strangely coloured eyes. Then before I could stop myself, the word vomit came, "Do you wear contacts?"

"No," he said firmly, appearing slightly offended at my comment.

"I'm sorry. My mouth has a will of its own. Its just your eyes are such an unusual colour… not that that's a bad thing I'm just, I mean…" I trailed off before I could say anything else.

"Yeah, it's the um fluorescents," he said looking away. The bell went that second and Edward leapt up and swiftly left the room. Was it something I said? Was he sensitive about his unusual eyes? I shrugged my bag onto me shoulder and grabbed my books and the Golden Onion and headed for my locker.

I span the dial and swung open the door. The door slammed against the next locker and bounced right back, knocking my biology book out of my hands and the Golden Onion which had been balanced on top of it, rolled across the floor. I watched as the onion rolled up against someone's foot who tapped it lightly and it effortlessly ascended vertically and was caught in delicate hands. I looked up and saw the girl from yesterday; the little dark haired girl. Alice Cullen.

"You er, dropped your onion?" she said, a smile playing on her lips; her amusement obvious.

"Yeah thanks," I smiled back as she dropped the onion into my palm, "Mr Molina's attempt at a 'prize'." I explained.

"Ahh, I was wondering why anyone would walk around with an onion," she beamed, as I tossed the onion into my locker. "Oh, here," she said as she picked up my book from the floor and handed me it.

"Thanks. I can be so clumsy sometimes," I said and as if the fate's thought that dropping my book and onion wasn't enough to show how clumsy I was, I received a sharp rap on my forehead when I tried to shut my locker which bounced back and hit me. "Shit," I muttered putting my hand to my head. That was gonna bruise. I heard a soft chuckle from the girl at my side. "What's with this locker?" I mumbled as I hit it in frustration and embarrassment, narrowly avoiding it as it swung out again. "I swear this locker is trying to kill me,"

"This was my locker last year; you've gotta close it gently. It can be a little temperamental," she grinned before she shut the locker carefully, her long pale fingers pressing gently on the metal. The click of the locker locking was clear for all to hear. "See?"

"Yeah, thanks," I said looking at the dark haired girl again. She had the same golden brown eyes as Edward. Strange considering they weren't actually related. Maybe it was the fluorescents or something.

"We haven't officially met," she said holding out her hand, "I'm Alice Cullen,"

"Bella Swan," I responded taking her hand. It was surprisingly cold and the coolness made me want to pull my hand back but the tingling sensation like an electric current, kept my warm palm firmly attached to hers.

"You wouldn't happen to know which way my brother went would you?" she asked and I shook my head. "Well, in that case I'll have to share a ride with my self-centred sister," she chuckled lightly. She glanced out of the window. "Still raining," she mused, "although living in the Olympic Peninsula, you can hardly expect much else,"

"Can't wait," I said indifferently, noticing I was still holding the girls hand. Had she noticed too? Did she want to hold my hand? Or is she waiting for me to let go first? But I don't want to… What do I do?

"I'm guessing you don't like this kind of weather, especially since you're from Phoenix,"

"Yeah. Me and the cold and wet don't really mix well," I smiled. How did she know I was from Phoenix… actually the whole school seems to know pretty much everything about me so it wasn't that much of a surprise.

"Alice,"

She dropped my hand and turned to the sound of the voice. Another Cullen came to stand by her side. Jasper. Alice encircled her arms around his neck and placed a quick chaste kiss on his lips. I could help but feel a spike of jealousy at the interaction. Jasper quickly whirled to look at me, the same intent look on his face as yesterday; as if he were trying to burn me with mind power or something. Did he know? Don't be stupid, he couldn't know. How on earth could he know I was jealous that Alice was with him and not me?

"Jasper, it's rude to stare," Alice said nudging him.

"Sorry," he said, his stare lessening only slightly.

"It was nice meeting you Bella," Alice grinned before she and Jasper headed towards the exit. I grabbed my jacket which I'd stupidly left I Biology and then headed for the exit myself.


	4. Perversion

**AN: The second of my updates for tonight. I wanted to give you guys something to keep you satisfied until I can write again. School isn't going too well - friendship's breaking apart so I maybe a little too distracted to write... maybe :P Anyways, I wanted to dedicate this chapter to I'm Burnin' Up For You Baby, who is just amazing :P She'll know why this particular chapter is dedicated to her, and hopefully she'll be happy enough to drown a goat ;) Enjoy x**

**Chapter Three: **_Perversion_

[Alice]

"Where _is_ Edward?" I asked Jasper and the others but no one seemed to know. We'd waited by our cars for him but there was no sign of him at all.

"Maybe he's already left?" offered Emmett from the drivers seat in the 4x4. It was a possibility but why would he leave his car here.

"Why are we even waiting for him? He has his own car and he's a big boy- he can drive home without supervision you know,"

"It's called common courtesy Rosalie, you might want to try it sometime," I muttered. I scanned the parking lot again and saw Bella drop her bag on the bonnet of her car. She turned and looked at us. "Oh my god," I breathed.

"What is it?" asked Emmett and Jasper in sync.

"My vision," I breathed and I saw the blue van at the other end of the lot. Edward was supposed to be here, to save her. Where was he? The blue van was going too fast, I saw the patch of unmelted ice, I knew the tires would skid, that the van would head towards her and crush her if Edward didn't save her. I looked around and still couldn't see him. I looked back saw the van was just seconds away from the ice. Spinning, I saw Edward at the school doors. He hadn't even noticed my vision unfolding down here, and he was too far away even with his speed.

Screeching filled the air as the van collided with the ice, hurtling towards Bella and the red truck. I ran. I ran as fast as I could towards her. I saw her spin around and see the van heading for her and I dived towards her, my body colliding with hers and I thrust out a hand towards the oncoming vehicle and my other arm encircling her small waist, preventing her from hitting the hard concrete. The van crashed into my hand and I pushed it away, it rocked on its wheels slightly as I did so. A huge dent appeared around my hand in the blue metal. Just like in my vision. But with Edward's hand. Edward was supposed to do this. I looked down at the bewildered girl who rested on my arm, her eyes on mine, her mouth agape. She breathed heavily as she stared at me. I heard the sounds of the humans approaching quickly, their distress and fear filling the air. I had to move. Now.

I propelled myself up quickly and launched myself over the back of the truck and ran back to my family who were now joined by Edward.

[Bella]

It had all happened so quickly but now, as I looked into her golden eyes, everything seemed in slow motion. She simply stared back at me. The small girl above me, the one who's hand was pressed into the small of my back, had just stopped a speeding van from hitting me with just one hand. How is that possible? I didn't know what to say, I couldn't say anything. The suddenly the arm which had been holding me up was gone and I hit the ground quite heavily, my head hitting the concrete. Pain blasted across my skull but it was only momentary.

I managed to stand as people crowded round me, asking if I was okay, phoning an ambulance and Tyler Crowley apologised from the van. I wasn't paying attention to them though; I pulled the earphones from my ears and stared over at the Cullen's. They were stood exactly where they were before, but now Edward was stood with them. Rosalie was still under the umbrella, as were Jasper and Alice. I couldn't really tell from this distance but Alice's clothes looked darker and her hair flatter from the rain… but she was back where she was before… could I have imagined it was her who saved me? No, I can't have – my imagination isn't that vivid, and even if it were it wouldn't explain the huge dent in the van.

Jasper stared at me one last time before all of the Cullen's piled into there respective cars and disappeared from the scene.

***

"Bella, you okay?"Charlie burst in through the hospital doors. "You and I are gonna talk," he said to Tyler who was sat on the bed next to me. He had a cut above his eye but that was about it. I only had a bang to the head which wasn't all that abnormal for me anyway.

"Dad, I'm fine. Just calm down," I told Charlie, who was obviously shaken up about the whole ordeal.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I tried to stop, I did," Tyler protested.

"It's okay, I know. It was an accident,"

"No, it sure as hell is not _okay_," started Charlie to Tyler.

"Dad, it wasn't his fault," I said, wishing he'd just drop the matter. No one got hurt after all.

"You could have been killed Bella, do you not understand that?"

"Yes. But I wasn't so…"

He turned his attention back to Tyler, "You can kiss your license goodbye," he said. Why can't he just be grateful I'm unharmed and leave it at that? It was an accident no one could have prevented it… well sorta, considering Alice had actually prevented me from being smushed between Tyler's van and my truck.

Just then a pale blonde man entered the room. There was no doubt in my mind when I saw him, he just had to be Dr Cullen. He had the same pale skin and the same eyes as those of his adoptive children… but how could that be? They aren't related so how can they have the same characteristics?

"I heard the Chief's daughter was here," he said cheerfully as he crossed the room towards me. My dad and Dr Cullen greeted each other before Dr Cullen picked up the clipboard and leafed through the pages.

"Isabella," he said as he scanned the paper in front of him.

"Bella," I corrected.

"Well Bella, it looks like you've had quite an afternoon. How d'ya feel?"

"Fine," I responded as he began checking me over.

"Well you might experience some post-traumatic stress and disorientation but your vitals look good. No sign of any head trauma. I think you'll be just fine," he smiled.

"I'm so sorry Bella-" started Tyler but Charlie cut him off by pulling the curtain closed between us.

"You know, it would have been a whole lot worse if Alice wasn't there, she knocked me out of the way," I told him, my eyes watching his expression closely. Could he give me any answers to whatever happened earlier?

"Alice? Your girl?" said Charlie.

"Yeah, it was amazing. I mean she got to me so fast; she was nowhere near me," I told him. There was something in those golden eyes, as if he were trying to hide something.

"It sounds like you were very lucky," he said a polite smile on his face. Did he just avoid confronting what I'd said?

"Charlie," Dr Cullen nodded and excused himself from the room.

***

[Alice]

"What the hell Alice?! I was supposed to save her, you know that! Why did you change it again? I thought we'd agreed that you wouldn't do that?!"

"How dare you accuse me of that?! I promised you that I wouldn't interfere and I would have if it weren't for the fact that _you_ were completely oblivious to what was happening. What did you want me to do? Let her be killed? I couldn't just stand there and wait to see if you'd have noticed!" I retorted.

"You could have shouted me. I could have gotten there quick enough," He retaliated.

"No you couldn't have. When I finally spotted you, there were only moments before she would have been killed, even with your speed you wouldn't have reached her in time. The only option was to do it myself!"

Edward was silent then. He knew I was right no matter how unhappy he was about it. "What are we going to do then? She was supposed to become attracted to me in the cafeteria which you stopped, and then the next major thing was me saving her which you yet again prevented. At this rate she'll fall for you instead of me," he chuckled slightly through his annoyance at his last comment but I didn't find it amusing. The statement had struck a chord in me and I couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"What is it?" he asked, "A vision? Lower you're blocks, let me see,"

"No it's not a vision. I was just thinking,"

"You got an idea?"

"I don't know," I said, which I didn't.

"What if she thought I saved her?" he offered.

"And how are we supposed to make her think that?"

"You said she hit her head when you dropped her," he said and I grimaced. I hadn't meant to drop her, I just panicked. "Well we could say that because she banged her head she thought it was you… or something like that?"

"I don't know,"

"Well it's the only option we've got right now," he said before looking up. I followed his gaze and saw Carlisle and Rosalie heading our way.

***

[Bella]

"I think you should call your mom," Charlie said, a sheepish look on his face.

"You called her? She'll be freaking out," I complained, pulling my phone out of my pocket. He walked away and down the hall; probably escaping before his ears were hurt by moms frantic screaming down the phone.

"What was I supposed to do? Let her die?" I heard a feminine voice say. I peered around the corner and saw Alice, Edward, Rosalie and Dr Cullen a little further down the hall.

"This isn't just about you and this twisted vision. This involves all of us," said Rosalie, obviously pissed off. Vision? What the hell?

"I think we should continue this elsewhere," said Dr Cullen, spotting me by the wall. Bugger. They all stared at me.

"Um… could I talk to you?" I said looking at Alice. Edward stepped in front of her before she could move and headed straight towards me. The others walked away, Alice turning back to look at me before Edward filled my view.

"I uh actually… I meant Alice," I said.

"Why? I presumed you'd have wanted to thank _me_ or something,"

"Huh? Thank you? What for?"

"I saved you," he said simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What? N-no you didn't," I said, confused, "Alice did,"

"I think that bang to the head was a little harder than previously thought; you're confused," he grinned. "I was standing right next to you, I pulled you out of the way,"

"No you didn't. It was Alice," I said getting slightly irate at him, "They were looking for you before and couldn't find you… it was Alice. I know what I saw," I told him firmly.

"Oh and what was that exactly," he said harshly.

"Alice. _She_ saved me, not _you_. Why would you lie about that?" I asked.

"I'm not lying. And no one would believe you anyway," he retorted.

"And what is that supposed to mean exactly?" I responded just as firmly, "And just so you know, I wasn't planning on telling anyone,"

"Good," he said simply.

"Just give me some damn answers, Edward. It was Alice, wasn't it? Tell me the truth!" I half-yelled.

"You're really not going to let this drop are you?" He said.

"No," I said looking into his golden eyes, trying to figure out why he was lying to me.

"Well I hope you enjoy disappointment," he said before walking off.

Why would he lie? What reason did he have to lie? Well he was right about one thing – I wasn't going to let this drop.

***

"Night dad," I called down the stairs.

"Night Bells," he shouted back. I could hear the sound of the game on the TV and I closed the door to muffle the sound. I stripped off and pulled on the long t-shirt that I used as a nightshirt. I sighed; I really didn't feel all that tired despite the late hour. My mind was too wired to sleep. I flicked off the lights and clambered into bed. The sheets were cold and they reminded me of both of Alice and her cool skin. She saved me. I was sure of it. So why was Edward lying? Stop thinking about it and try and sleep Bella, I told myself. I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind. To my surprise, it didn't seem long until I fell asleep.

"_Bi Bella! Bi Bella! Bi Bella!" they chanted as I walked down the street. The hot Phoenix sun was sweltering. "Bi Bella! Bi Bella! Bi Bella!" I started running but I couldn't escape the chanting, couldn't escape the heat. _

"_Hi Bella," said a voice and I span around. It was Lizzie. My best friend. I ran towards her._

"_You've gotta help me. They won't leave me alone. And it so hot…Please," I begged but she backed away._

"_Stay away from me, freak,"_

"_What?"_

"_I said stay away from me, dyke!"_

"_But… you said you were cool with it. I thought I could trust you,"_

"_I lied," she said indifferently before joining in with the chanting: "Bi Bella! Bi Bella! Bi Bella!"_

"_No! Stop it!" I screamed covering my ears but the sound only got louder. A screeching echoed out and I saw a huge blue van heading right towards me, Lizzie at the wheel, chanting at the top of her voice._

"_Bella," said a new voice, pulling me away from the oncoming vehicle and into some shade. I opened my eyes to find my self in a cool, green forest. I looked up and saw Alice smiling sweetly at me. "I'll protect you Bella. I'll always protect you," she took my hand and I relished the coldness on my burning flesh. I took a step towards her and she hesitated slightly before wrapping her arms around me, the coldness seeping into me, cooling me down. _

"_Aren't you gonna thank me?" said a new voice, I turned my head to see Edward approaching. "I did save you after all?"_

I jolted awake and found myself panting. I saw a figure in the dark. Edward? I flicked my bedside light on but when I looked, no one was there… did I imagine it? Was it just a continuation of my dream... my nightmare? Why couldn't my brain just erase those Phoenix memories?

***

[Alice]

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked, obviously startling him. His mind must have preoccupied because Edward was not one to be easily startled.

"Nothing," he responded as he walked past me.

"That was not _nothing_! I go for a midnight stroll and come across your scent. I then find you in her bedroom of all places! What were you doing?"

"Nothing," he said again, "I was just watching her sleep,"

"_Watching her sleep_?" I echoed, "Do you realise how perverted that is? What if you'd have been caught?"

"Perverted? I am not a pervert and she didn't catch me. I got out before she turned the light on,"

"So she did see you? Well that's just brilliant Edward, not only does she not believe you about the accident but now she'll think your some messed up pervert who creeps into her room at night,"

"Stop calling me a pervert! And she never saw me, it was too dark for her to see clearly enough,"

"Oh and I suppose that makes it alright does it?"

"Who do you think you are? My mother?" He said taking off into the woods. He so wasn't going to have the last word on this.

"Pervert," I said in his direction as he disappeared further into the woods. I never shouted but I know he will have heard me.

**AN: Hee hee, Edward's a perv :P What did you think of the chapter? Tell me please, reviews are so helpful and quite often make my day :D Stay tuned x**


	5. Field Trip

**AN: Sorry its been so long since my last update but life got in the way really, plus some serious writers block. I'm really not happy with this chapter and may return to it at a later date, but i uploaded it so you'd get the basic idea and then i can post more updates. Enjoy x**

**Chapter Four: **_Field Trip_

[Alice]

The few days up until the school field trip passed quickly, and I only saw Bella once during that time; as she made her way across the parking lot. It wasn't intentional that I didn't see her; it just seemed to happen like that. At least, _I_ wasn't avoiding her, she may be avoiding me considering _I'd _saved her and let Edward take the credit with no explanation whatsoever. Edward's plan of telling her she was confused from the bang to the head was hardly his most intelligent idea. Not only did he say she didn't believe him at all, but he got pissed off by it. He thinks he can manipulate anyone and everyone to his every whim but Bella seems to have stumped him, and about time too. Not only did she not respond to his persuasions but he can't even read her mind, and I can tell that he's seriously frustrated by that which amused me no end, especially since she wasn't even speaking to him in Biology.

Edward hastily slammed the door of the car upon exit. Well, it was a 'human' slam because a true slam at our strength would have sent the car hurtling across the lot rather than just shuddering whilst I was still inside. Jasper and I exited the car and as a trio walked towards the yellow school buses which had assembled at the other end of the parking lot. A few meters away from those buses stood Bella and her red truck. She seemed to be completely in her own world and I couldn't help but smile at her as she made eye contact with me. Then she looked at Edward and I saw the confusion and anger in her chocolate eyes. I smiled again. It was refreshing for someone to not throw themselves at my brother because he was the only Cullen who wasn't with anyone. As if to reiterate my thoughts, Jasper took my hand in his. I looked down at our joined hands and couldn't help but notice how small my hand seemed in his, how they didn't quite fit together right… not like when I held Bella's hand the other day. Wait! What?! Why did I even think that? Think of something else Alice!

I directed my gaze to Mr Molina who was asking for people's permission slips but that wasn't interesting enough to hold my attention for long so I looked at Edward. He was listening intently to both Mike's thoughts and his actual verbalisations. I saw the slight smirk caress his lips as I heard Bella turn Mike down for the prom. Was Edward planning to ask her?

"Hey guys, come on we gotta go we gotta go," yelled Mr Molina, his mood pleasantly cheerful as always and everyone slowly trudged towards the yellow vehicles, "Green is what… good! Come on, let's go,"

"What are you smirking at?" I said nudging Edward.

"That Newton kid just got turned down for Prom and he's thinking it's because a tuxedo makes his calves look fat," he said still smirking. I laughed along with him; that Newton kid was always thinking odd things like that.

[Bella]

I stood by my truck that grey morning, staring at the dent in my car; it assured me that what had happened wasn't just my imagination. In my head the scene replayed over and over; it was definitely Alice who saved me. The pale face which had hovered before me that day had been feminine with eyes of liquid gold, hair spiked into all different directions and her cold hand had wrapped around my back, touching the exposed skin between my jeans and jacket. Even thinking about that slight contact of our flesh had me breaking out in goosebumps. I couldn't even picture what it would have been like if it were Edward. Sure, he's extremely attractive and I am partially attracted to him but he's a liar and how attracted can you be to someone who lies so blatantly? But then why do I see him in my dreams… or when I wake up suddenly during the night and see him standing there, but as soon as I try and focus on the figure, he disappears? Alice on the other hand, well lets just say I was more than just _partially_ attracted to her and she also appeared in my dreams but _they_ were good dreams.

Movement in my peripheral vision pulled me out of my daydream and I saw a trio of Cullen's climb out of their car and head towards the buses. I watched them as they walked, almost glided, across the lot. Alice made eye contact with me and smiled but I was distracted by the possessive stare Edward was giving me from her side. Who did he think he was?

I saw Jasper reach for Alice's hand and I couldn't help the jealousy that swirled with in me. Now Jasper stared at me, but not in the possessive way that Edward was… more like he knew what I was thinking – and that was much more unnerving. But how could he know?

"Look at you huh? You're _alive_," joked Mike as he interrupted my thoughts, mimicking the Dr Frankenstein phrase.

"I know, yeah… false alarm I guess," I said shoving my hands in my pockets. I knew how much attention I was getting from some of the boys here, Mike in particular, and it made me nervous. I'm not used to people crushing on me; I'm just plain old Bella after all. I got no attention from boys back in Phoenix, or girls for that matter, but here the guys just seem to swarm on me, like bees to the honey.

He continued talking but I wasn't really listening to what he said because the stare that Edward was giving me was so strange. He was looking at me as if he knew what Mike was saying about the prom and he was smiling. Bella, stop being paranoid, he hasn't got a clue and you're overanalysing things, focus on the guy in front of you!

"So what do you think?" Mike asked almost shyly.

"About what?" I responded, not realising what the hell he was talking about.

"Do you wanna go? To prom? With me?" he said with nervous laughter in his voice.

"Oh erm… Prom? Dancing… not such a good idea for me," I scoffed while I tried to think of some excuse, "Actually I have something that weekend anyway – I'm going to Jacksonville that weekend,"

"Oh, er you can't go another weekend?" His said disappointed.

"Non-refundable ticket," I told him simply. His face showed the disappointment he was trying to hide and it made me feel like such a bitch; he'd done nothing wrong except like me and I wasn't doing the best job of letting him down easy. "You should ask Jessica. I know she wants to go with you,"

He glanced over at Jessica by the buses and she looked up and waved at him, a huge grin on her face. Why were guys so dim? They pursued girls who weren't interested when there was a girl who liked them right under their noses.

Mr Molina started shouting for us all to get on the buses and so Mike and I turned to head for the yellow gas guzzlers they called school buses. I glanced and saw Edward smirking again, but much more obviously this time. What was his deal?

***

It didn't take too long to get to the big greenhouse place… I wasn't really paying attention to what it was called; all I knew is that I had listened to fourteen songs in the time it had taken to get here. Getting off of the bus, I pocketed my iPod and breathed in.

"Ugh – what is that god awful smell?" grimaced Jessica who quickly covered her nose with her hands, as did a few other girls.

"That would be the smell of nature at its best Miss Stanley," said Mr Molina before taking a deep breath of the so called 'nature'. Isn't nature supposed to smell like freshly cut grass, pine trees, or fresh rain or something like that? So why does this 'nature' smell like garbage which has been left in the sun too long?

We dumped our coats and bags in the 'designated' areas the receptionist pointed out before we headed towards the greenhouse bit. It got quite cramped in the small walkway that we were slowly trudging down whilst Mr Molina rambled on about anything and everything to do with 'nature'.

Edward was a few people in front of me and not moving. Well I wasn't going to wait for him to carry on, so I moved to overtake him.

"What's in Jacksonville?"

"How did you know about that?" I asked after a moment's hesitation. How indeed did he know that? I know for a fact Mike wouldn't have mentioned it because it would bruise his ego if people found out I turned him down… so how did he know?

"I didn't – you didn't answer my question?" he responded, his voice irritable. Whether that irritation was aimed at me or him, I don't know.

"Yeah well you never answer any of mine – in fact you tend to lie instead of answering my questions," I told him, turning my back to him and carried on walking.

"I'm not a liar," he said, lowering his tone.

"Okay, so are you going to tell me how you managed to turn _a girl _and stop the van?" I asked without looking at him.

"Bella," he hissed and glanced around.

"What? If you're not a liar then surely you can explain your cross gender tendencies," I smirked, amusing myself at how easy it was to frustrate the god-like boy before me. Then karma struck and I stumbled over nothing but my own feet and I felt Edward's hand grasp my arm and hold on tightly, too tightly in fact.

"Can you at least watch where you walk?" He said harshly. I never said anything, just turned away from him and tried to carry on walking despite the slow people in front. "Look, I'm sorry for being rude all the time but this is all going wrong and I'm just trying to fix it and it's not working," he rambled quickly.

"What the hell?" I questioned, perplexed to what he was saying.

"Bella, Bella! Guess who just asked me to prom," Jessica cheerfully said, and Edward disappeared. "Erm, I actually thought Mike was totally going to ask you… erm, it's not going to be weird though, right?"

"No," I told her as I stared after Edward and then glanced across to Alice and Jasper a little further in front. "Zero weirdness,"

I headed back towards the buses, avoiding the worm that Eric shoved in front of my face. No matter what part of the country you go, boys are always less mature than girls. I glanced behind me and saw Edward hastily catching up with me.

"Bella, we shouldn't be friends," he told me.

"I wasn't aware that we were," I said, trying to keep my voice indifferent. "We might have been if you hadn't lied about saving me,"

"Technically, I _did_ save you," he responded, his eyes cruel as he glanced over at Alice who was approaching with Jasper.

"_Technically_?"

"Forget it," he was obviously frustrated with me but this time, it wasn't due to any sarcasm or provoking on my part… at least I don't think it was. Whatever his deal was, it was really starting to piss me off.

"Hi," said Alice cheerfully as she came in between Edward and I. "Are you going to be riding with us?"

"No, our bus is full," Edward said and banged on the door for it to open. As much as I wanted to go on the bus with Alice, I turned my back and headed towards the other bus, seriously pissed off at Edward's odd behaviour.

***

[Alice]

"Bella, we shouldn't be friends," I heard Edward tell her.

"I wasn't aware that we were. We might have been if you hadn't lied about saving me," she responded. I knew Edward's plan wouldn't work, she wasn't stupid – she knows what she saw and that was me, not Edward.

"Technically, I _did_ save you," he said glancing at me. He might have saved her in my vision and in the 'other now' but he sure as hell didn't this time around. If it weren't for me, Bella would have been killed and he has the cheek to be angry at me for that?!

"_Technically_?"

"Forget it," he said harshly. I figured it was time to intervene before he lost his temper, despite how irrational he was being.

"Hi," I said bounding in between them. "Are you going to be riding with us?"

"No, our bus is full," Edward said, banging for the door to open. Bella turned away from us all and I felt disappointed at seeing her leave. I looked her up and down and – wait what? Did I just check her out? I can't have – can I? No, she was supposed to be with Edward, how could _I_ be checking her out?

I boarded the bus and took my seat near the back with Jasper; Edward sat in front of us. Edward had his head in his hands and was clearly engrossed in his own thoughts. Jasper saw this too and squeezed my hand.

"Remember when I blocked his thoughts," he said quiet enough that human ears wouldn't hear, nodding towards the seat in front of us, "and I said I wasn't going to tell you what I was thinking," I nodded. "I've decided to tell you,"

The vision came suddenly and made me gasp.

_Jasper and I were at home. The only ones there. The rest of the family had gone in search of Edward. He'd ran off 'frustrated'. Esme and Carlisle were worried about him and sent out a search party. Jasper took my hand. Led me up to the room we shared. He pulled out a folder from his closet and emptied its contents on the bed. They were drawings. My drawings. The ones I drew whilst I had visions. They were all of Bella._

"_You've had more than just that one vision of Bella. You've been having visions for months before that one. You'd tell me how 'it was all wrong' how 'it wasn't meant to be like this' that 'Edward was the wrong one'. You'd draw her picture over and over then when the vision ended you'd stay in that trance like state… when you came out of it you had no recollection of having it. I began hiding you're drawings after that," _

"_You should have told me," I whispered, leafing through the many pictures of Bella._

"_You know you have visions for a reason and I thought that there must be a reason why you couldn't remember… I thought it was so that I could prepare without you being affected by the vision,"_

"_What? Prepare?"_

"_I think that the vision was supposed to be for me. Not you. That's why you only had them when I was around, and why you couldn't remember afterwards,"_

"_I don't know what you're trying to say,"_

"_I believe that all these visions were telling me that Edward wasn't the one Bella was supposed to be with, that that future was one that had gone wrong. Each time you drew her, you would keep saying 'mine, she's mine'… I think Bella is supposed to be with you,"_

"_Me? But I-"_

"_Alice, think about it. What other reasons are there? And I've sensed that you're developing more and more attraction towards her whether your aware of it our not, its there. I felt it on that first day in the cafeteria but there were so many other emotions coming from you I couldn't quite tell. And Bella's initial attraction to you was very strong, and she was also drawn to all of us. Her attraction to you is growing as well, especially when you saved her,"_

"_How can this be? Edward saved her in my vision," I protested._

"_Yes but when the time came, he was nowhere near where he should have been and you had to step in. Doesn't that tell you that it is you who was supposed to save her? Edward knew what he had to do yet somehow fate had placed him elsewhere and you in the right position,"_

"_Why are you so supportive of this theory? If I am meant to be with Bella then where do you stand?"_

"_Alice, don't get me wrong because I do love you. We've been together for half a century, that's more than most couples get in a lifetime… you found me in a diner after seeing that we would be together. Did you see if we were together forever?"_

"_No, I just saw that we were together and would find the Cullen's,"_

"_Maybe I was just to keep you company, or for you to save me from being the monster that I was. Perhaps the purpose of that vision was to ensure that I could be brought here and become a 'vegetarian'… become good,"_

"_No, I don't believe that. I love you Jasper,"_

"_I know. But fate has always been a fickle thing. Is it not possible that my theory is correct? Can you honestly tell me you haven't thought about Bella in more than friendly ways?"_

_If I could blush then my cheeks would be bright red. "I don't mean to… it just kinda happens,"_

"_I know. I've felt it. I know you're confused about you're feelings but I'm pretty damn sure that I'm right,"_

"_But what about you?"_

"_I'm only happy if you're happy, Alice, surely you know that by now," he smiled, "I'm going to go away for a little while. Make things easier for you,"_

"_What? No,"_

"_Alice, trust me. This is how it's supposed to be, I know it is. I've sat with you during your visions, I may not be able to see them but I can feel them. You are the Cullen Bella is to be with. Edward isn't. I don't know why, but I know that I'm right,"_

The vision faded away and I looked at Jasper closely. If I could cry I would but my tears had long since dried up. Jasper nodded slightly weakly smiling as he squeezed my hand. We didn't say anything and remained silent even when we arrived home. Edward had run off after the bus had gotten back to school and Emmett had chased after him. Rosaline informed Esme and Carlisle of what had happened and they decided to go after him too – Edward was the fastest and it would take longer if only one of us were tracking him. Esme told Jasper and I to stay behind in case of Edward's return. Once they had left, Jasper took my face gently in his hands and kissed my forehead lovingly before leaving.

***

**AN: Just to say again, I'm not happy with this chapter in the slightest - its much better in my head. Any suggestions to make it any better will be appreciated :) Thank you for all the lovely reviews and favouriting :) Reviews really make my day so please leave one before you close the page :) Stay tuned x**


	6. La Push

**AN: This is only a short one so I apoligise for that. I'm writing the next bit now so it shouldnt be too long till next update, I hope :) Enjoy x**

**Chapter Five:** La Push

[Bella]

I glanced over at the Cullen's table a couple of days after the field trip and saw that both Edward and Jasper were missing. Alice was staring right at me. I smiled weakly before dropping my bag down at our table where the guys were chatting excitedly.

"Hey, La Push baby, you in?" said Eric.

"Should I know what that means?" I responded and elicited smiles from the others around the table.

"La Push beach down on the Quileute res', we're all going tomorrow," explained Mike.

"Yeah there's a big swell coming in," supplied Jessica.

"And I don't just surf the internet," said Eric, jumping to his feet in imitation of surfing, as did Mike beside me.

"Eric, you stood up once and it was a foam board," scoffed Jessica.

"But there's whale watching too, come with us," said Angela, the only person who seemed to genuinely want to be my friend because of me and not my odd popularity of being the new girl.

"La Push: it's _La Push_," smiled Eric.

"Okay, I'll go if you stop saying that," I laughed before heading over to grab something to eat.

"Hey Bella," said a voice, startling me so I knocked an apple and it fell off the side. The owner of the voice tapped the apple with their foot ever so gently before it hit the ground, bouncing it and catching it in their pale hands. I looked up, and saw Alice's smiling face. "You, er, dropped your apple,"

"Thanks," I said taking the apple out of her hands, my finger catching her palm and I noticed they were cold like before.

"First you drop your onion and now your apple," she smirked.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you're brother isn't taking credit for that either," I muttered before looking her in the eye, "It _was_ you wasn't it? I know it was," She nodded almost shyly. "So why did he say it was him?"

"It's er complicated,"

"Un-complicate it," I said simply, "How did you get to me so fast? You were across the lot; I saw you and don't lie like your brother did,"

"I uh – you don't beat about the bush much do you," she smiled. "If I said that I'm just a really fast runner… would you accept that?"

"Well it's better than you claiming that I'd hit my head too hard," I said, rubbing the back of my head as I remembered the pain.

"Sorry about that," she said, her golden eyes flickering with concern.

"It's okay," I breathed as I fell deeper into the depths of her beautiful eyes.

"My erm family is kinda … different to say the least," she offered quietly.

"Yeah I got that feeling…" I grabbed some more food and put it on my tray. "Why are you suddenly talking to me anyway? I mean… like… it was always Edward before, you kinda stayed in the background... y'know?" I said, finding it difficult to explain what I was thinking in coherent words.

"There were reasons. Reasons that I can't really elaborate on right now, and I'm sorry for that," she said, following me as I moved further down the line. "Can we just forget about Edward for now? I mean, I'd like to be given a chance to be your friend without you holding him against me,"

"Sure," I said, surprised. I was more than happy to forget about Edward where Alice was concerned. "Um, a few of us are going to the beach… come,"

She grinned widely but it quickly shrank, "Which beach?"

"La Push," I answered and the smile shrank further, "Is there something wrong with that beach?"

"No. no, I just – it's a little crowded,"

***

[Alice]

Bella headed back to her table and I headed back to mine.

"What was that about?" asked Rosalie, glaring at Bella.

"I'll tell you later," I said and retreated into my own thoughts. I think it went pretty well. I knew she'd be fine with the whole vampire thing but telling her straight away could be dangerous – things can change so easily. Jasper was right… I was attracted to her but these things take time don't they… you cant be strangers one day and then say 'yeah-I'm-a-vampire-who-can-see-the-future-and-my-ex-boyfriend-thinks-we're-supposed-to-be-together-and-I-agree-with-him-now-I've-had-time-to-think-about-it' and expect her to fall madly in love. Although Jasper said she is attracted to me… but how much of that is because of me? I've hardly ever spoken to her… is it just the vampire pheromones or … I don't know. All I can do is try.

***

[Bella]

"_I just – it's a little crowded"._ Her voice echoed in my head as I looked out across the empty beach and at the greyish water. Only the odd surfer was on the beach. There weren't even any gulls from what I could see. How is this crowded? Wait – could she mean – no she couldn't… could she? Did she want to be _alone_ with me? Oh Bella, get over yourself!

"So I keep thinking that Eric is gonna ask me to the prom," started Angela, pulling me out of my thoughts, "and he just… doesn't,"

"You should ask him," I said and turned to face her, "Take control. You're a strong independent woman,"

"I am?" she asked, unsure.

"Yes," I told her firmly and she smiled.

"Hey will you do me up?" asked Jess and dutifully turned her back so that Angela could zip up her wet suit.

"Bella," said a voice from outside our little group.

I looked up and saw Jacob and two other boys I didn't know approaching. "Hi Jacob," I smiled, "Uh guys this is Jacob," Angela and Jess both muttered a 'hey' to them. He came and sat beside me on the van, the same van which had almost killed me. "So what? Are you stalking me now?"

"Hey, you're on my res' remember," he smirked and took the red liquorice I offered him. "You surfin'?" he asked, nodding towards the water.

"Pfft no," I scoffed, "Me and the ocean aren't the best of friends, add my clumsiness and lack of luck into the mix and it doesn't look good," I smirked.

"You guys should keep Bella company; her friend bailed,"

"Friend? What friend?" panicked Eric, seemingly afraid that someone else would take his place.

"She invited Alice," giggled Jessica.

"… to be polite, that's all," I said, my eyes on the liquorice in my hands and not at anyone else.

"I think it's nice she invited her; no one ever does," said Angela softly and I smiled at her.

"That's because the Cullen's are freaks," commented Mike.

"You got that right," agreed one of Jake's friends.

"You know them?" I asked, curious how the Cullen's 'reputation' had spread all to the Quileute reservation.

"The Cullen's don't come here," he said ominously and I couldn't help the sudden intrigue and fear which began coursing around my body.

***

"What did your friends mean by 'the Cullen's don't come here'?" I asked Jake as we walked down the beach together.

"You caught that huh? I'm not really supposed to say anything about it," he told me, his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

"Hey I can keep a secret," I smiled.

"Really it's just this old scary story," he grinned, flashing his unbelievably white teeth.

"Well I wanna know," I wanna know why the family is so intriguing to me and why they were 'different' in the words of Alice.

"Well, did you know the Quileute tribe is said to be descended from wolves," he revealed, knowing my stubbornness would weigh out his want to keep whatever it was a secret

"What? Like wolves? Like real wolves?" I asked, a smile playing on my lips.

"Yeah. And the Cullen's are supposedly descended from this 'enemy clan'. My great-grandfather, the chief, found them hunting on our lands. But they claimed to be something different, so we made a treaty with them. If they promised to stay off Quileute lands, we wouldn't expose what they really were… to the pale faces," he said smirking at me at the last part.

"I thought they just moved here,"

"Or just moved back," he responded. But that would make them older than what they are if they'd met Jake's great-grandfather. Angela screamed, causing us both to jump. Eric was chasing her with something but I didn't pay much attention – Jake's story had me enthralled.

"So what are they really?"

"It's just a story Bella," he laughed. "Come on, let's go,"

***

**AN: In case you haven't noticed yet, I'm following the film rather than the book maninly because I cba to reread the whole book when I can just watch the film... and nick the dialogue :P I do add the odd bits from the book that I can remember but nothing particually important. Anyways, stay tuned :) x**


	7. Mushroom Ravioli

**AN: Last chapter got a review from** Avarenda **who said:** _Can Alice find some way other than mushroom ravioli to tell Bells she's a vamp? Just because she's Alice, and I think she'd do things a little differently. _**I wish I'd seen this before I wrote the chapter because I realised that Alice would do it differently, but unfortunately I'd already wrote this chapter and I couldnt bear deleting it all :/ I added a little bit in the bathroom though, which makes it different slightly. But I will keep this idea in mind for future chapters :) Enjoy x**

**Chapter Six: **Mushroom Ravioli

[Alice]

_Its dark… so dark. Thunderbird and Whale. Bookstore. People. Bella. Fear. Laughter and aggression. A fist. Another fist. Bella screams. More hitting. Bella falls._

I was grateful that the vision ended there. I didn't want to see what happened next. I'd seen the first part before… Edward had saved her. This vision showed that he didn't. I tried his cell again and got the same response: _out of range_. It was up to me yet again to save the day.

I ran downstairs and grabbed a set of keys from the drawer. I didn't even notice which keys I'd picked up in my haste. Reaching the garage I looked down at the silver keys in my hand and saw the Aston Martin logo. The keys were for Edward's 'special occasion car'… the Vanquish. I squeaked with excitement as I jumped into the sleek black vehicle and revved the engine. It purred deliciously. I so had to get one of these for myself….perhaps in red?

I sped towards Port Angeles. If I kept to the speed limit it would take me around an hour to get there… but this was an Aston Martin Vanquish – it's disrespectful to go anywhere near the speed limit. I pushed down on the accelerator and the car sped forward, fast approaching its top speed of 196 mph.

***

I saw the turning and spun the car and slammed on the brakes causing the car to slide across the tarmac towards the gang of guys around Bella. The tires screeched and the smell of burning rubber filled the air. I saw the fear in their eyes and they frantically moved away from the oncoming car. At the last second I turned the wheel again and the car spun to face them. I jumped out of the car, assessing the situation. Four humans. Easy enough.

"That… was a very dangerous… manoeuvre," said one guy through his obvious drunkardness, pointing his finger at me. I took a step forward towards Bella who was huddled on the ground looking up at me. The other three guys moved closer, like animals protecting their meal. Well, I was much higher up in the food chain. I stared at them all, knowing I could convey my superiority over them with a simple look. Prey always knew when a predator was before them. Within moments, they all backed off.

"Bella, are you okay?" I crouched down. I'd been just moments too late and they'd managed to hit her and push her down. She nodded at me. At least she was coherent and wasn't bleeding. "Can you get up?" She nodded again, looking up at me in what seemed like awe. I wrapped an arm around her and helped her to her feet. Giving the guys murderous looks, I helped her get into the passenger seat before climbing into the drivers seat. I revved the car at the disgusting leeches that called themselves men before heading out onto the road.

"Alice," she said in a small voice.

"Hmm?" I responded, trying to tear my mind from those vile guys and how much I wanted to at least throw a few punches for what they'd done, and were _going to do_ to Bella.

"Could you slow down a little please?" she asked and I glanced at the speedometer. We were travelling almost three times the speed limit.

"Sorry," I muttered and slowed the vehicle right down. It wasn't right that such a magnificent, capable automobile should travel so slowly but Bella looked positively ill slumped in the passenger seat. "Bella, are you sure you're okay?" I asked, placing my hand on her forehead. She shuddered and I pulled my hand away. "Sorry," I repeated, training my eyes on the road instead of her. I always forgot how cold our skin was to humans.

"No…no, it was nice," she responded and I turned to look at her. Her face was flushing red.

"Are you too warm?" I asked.

"I think it's just the shock and stuff…" she murmured, her face turning a deeper shade of red. "How did you know where I was? Were you following me or something?"

"No. I wouldn't follow you Bella, I'm not a creepy stalker you know," I grinned.

"Sorry," she muttered, and surprisingly her face turned even redder. Could this girl be any cuter?

"Is that Jess and Angela up ahead?" I asked, knowing full well that it was. I spotted them half a mile back.

"Yeah, I think so. It's the restaurant we we're going to go to, I think," she said whilst squinting into the distance. It was obviously still too far away for her to make out things as clearly as I could… although that was to be expected.

I pulled the car up and we both jumped out. Well, Bella didn't jump more than stumble but fortunately she managed to right herself by grabbing onto the car door.

"Where were you? We left you messages. And what happened to your face?" one of the two girls asked.

"I uh…" struggled Bella, bringing her hand up to her forehead before pulling it back quickly. There was a graze there, most likely from when she hit the ground.

"Bella ran into a little trouble but its all fine now," I told the girls, stepping towards them and to Bella's side. "Don't worry about anything, I'll bring Bella home myself,"

"Uh," the two girls looked at each other then at Bella who nodded, before they both said "Sure."

I took Bella's arm and led her up the steps into the restaurant. A waiter led us to a table but before we sat down, I told him to order the mushroom ravioli and I pulled Bella into the bathroom at the back of the room.

"How did you know I like mushroom ravioli?" She asked as we entered the empty bathroom.

"Lucky guess," I grinned. "Let me look at your head," I said and took her face in my hands to get a better look at the graze. It wasn't deep and had only just broken the skin. There were tiny little dots of red but thankfully not enough to make me want to devour her, but the smell was pretty intoxicating. There were flecks of dirt and grit in the broken skin as well as in her hair and on her coat. I pulled some paper towels, dampened them and wadded them up before gently wiping at her head, all the time her chocolate eyes watched me intently. "You know it's rude to stare," I smirked as I pulled the dirt fragments from her long hair.

[Bella]

"Sorry… I'm just trying to figure you out," I said, leaning back against the sinks.

"_You_ figure _me_ out? And here I was thinking it was the other way around,"

"How come?" I asked, my eyes searching her face to try and figure out what she was going to say.

"Because you're pretty interesting to say the least," she almost whispered, taking a step forward to pick a stray piece of dirt from my shirt. "I mean, how many girls do you know that survive a car crash _and_ are attacked by drunken guys in her first few weeks in town?"

"I only escaped those situations because of _you_," I told her, leaning forward slightly, our faces mere inches apart as I took a deep breath, "and how you managed to do it, I don't know. It's like you knew… you turn up at just the right moment,"

"Not quite," she said running her cool fingers gently across the graze on my forehead. I shivered at the contact, not because it hurt or that her hands were too cold but that it felt so deliciously good to have her skin on mine. She mistook the shiver and withdrew her hand but I reached out and took it not knowing where this sudden confidence had come from.

"This," I said pointing with my other hand at the graze, "is _nothing_ compared to what could have happened. And I don't know how I can thank you enough for that." I said I didn't know but there was one way that I _really_ wanted to thank her with. Damn it Bella, I cursed myself as I felt my face flush at the thoughts running through my mind. My face grew even hotter as I realised how Alice had almost closed the space between us, her eyes half-closed as her cool breath caressed my skin. Just mere centimetres between us now… does she want to? Is that what she's doing? Come on Bella, pluck up the courage… lean in and kiss her!

I slowly leant forward, panicking slightly at my inexperience. My lips barely touched hers when she pulled back abruptly.

"Sorry, I can't…" she sighed taking several steps back before inhaling deeply, as if deliberating her next move while I resisted the urge to touch my mouth, it tingled slightly from the brief contact with her cool lips.

[Alice]

"Come on, your ravioli will be getting cold," I took her hand carefully, knowing that the coldness could be unpleasant but she gripped my hand firmly as I pulled her back towards the table and sat her down in front of the steaming plate of ravioli. It didn't look particularly appetising to say the least, but what does a hundred-year old vampire know about human food?

"Are you not going to eat something?" she asked.

"I uh ate earlier," I said, which was true seen as it had been a sunny day today and we went hunting.

"So how did you know?" she asked after a few moments.

"Know what?"

"Everything. The car crash? The drunks? How did you know to be there?" she asked, her eyes analysing my face closely. I knew Bella would be fine with the whole vampire thing but it would be better not to tell her everything at once and scare her off.

"I uh…" I hesitated, not knowing how much to divulge.

"Don't even bother lying like your brother," she said as she stood, moving to leave. I quickly grabbed her forearm.

"Please… don't go," I begged and pulled slightly on her arm for her to sit back down. Once seated she stared at me as if to make me continue, "I… would you believe me if I said I was psychic?"

"Are you joking?" she responded quite harshly and turned to leave again.

"Bella, please," I stood with her, "You see that drunk guy near the door? He's about to go over to that waitress and ask her back to his apartment. She'll slap him around the face,"

Bella just stared at me as if I were completely crazy but I pointed at the guy who got up and staggered towards the waitress. He whispered something to her that Bella couldn't hear and the waitress swiftly slapped him around the face before retreating into the kitchens. Bella watched open mouthed before slowly slumping back into her seat.

"So… you're psychic…" she breathed, "that's how you knew."

I nodded. "Does that freak you out?"

"Not really… and that freaks me out – how it feels kinda… _normal_ almost," she said as she poked at her food with the fork. "So can you like… predict the lottery and stuff?"

"No, my visions are subjective, they change depending on what people decide – the lottery is a random selection of numbers so I can't predict that. The stocks however, I can predict," I grinned.

"The stocks… as in the stock market? You must be loaded,"

"Did you really think out family could afford so many nice cars, including an Aston Martin, designer clothes and a huge house just on Carlisle's wages?" I laughed.

"Wait, you said 'vision'. That day in the hospital I heard Rosalie say something about 'your twisted vision'…"

"You caught that huh?" I said, "Let's save that conversation for another time. It's getting late; I don't want your dad thinking Jessica and Angela killed you because you didn't like their dresses,"

"How did you know we were… actually, forget that question," she smirked, before rooting in her handbag.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she pulled out her purse.

"Paying for the meal," she said simply.

"Don't be ridiculous – let the rich psychic pay," I grinned before dancing over to the counter and paying. When I returned, Bella was standing by her chair looking uneasy.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just don't like people paying for me… it makes me feel uncomfortable,"

"Well it's just something you'll have to get used to," I smiled before slipping my hand into hers and leading her out of the restaurant and towards the Vanquish. I couldn't help but relish the feeling of her warm hand in mine.

***

[Bella]

Regretfully, I had to let go of Alice's hand when I climbed into her car. Her hands were so cold but felt so deliciously _right_ in mine. What I couldn't figure out was whether she held my hand as a friend or to symbolise something else… I hoped like hell it was the latter but I couldn't shake the rejection from that almost-kiss in the bathroom. I watched her as she drove, this time at a more reasonable speed.

"You know it's rude to stare Bella,"

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"You apologise too much," she said smiling at me, flashing perfect white teeth.

"Sorry… damn it," I cursed and she chuckled. It was a musical kind of laugh, delicate yet powerful. Blue and red lights flashed as we turned a corner. They were coming from the police station – something had happened. "Whoa, what is going on? My dad's still here, can you pull over," I said, spotting my dad's patrol car.

"Yeah," she said as she turned into the station. "That's Carlisle's car on the end," and as if to assure us that it was indeed his car, he came out of the station just as we exited the Vanquish. "Carlisle, what's happened?"

"Waylon Forge was found in a boat near his place… I just examined the body,"

"He _died_?" I said, shocked. Carlisle nodded. Alice squeezed my hand and the notion didn't go unnoticed by Carlisle. I felt blood rise to flush my cheeks. "How?"

"Animal attack," he said simply before his eyes flicked from me to Alice and they shared a look, as if they knew something I didn't.

"Was it the same one that got that security guard?" I asked, remembering what Charlie had told me about a few days ago. These animal attacks had to be related.

"Most likely," he told me. The attacks were getting closer to town now. "Bella, I think you should go inside; Waylon was your father's friend,"

"Yeah, of course," I reluctantly released Alice's cold hand and made my way towards the doors, turning to look at her before I went inside, "I'll uh see you later,"

[Alice]

"Sure," I said softly as she walked through the doors and to her grieving father.

"Alice, do you have something to tell me," asked Carlisle, his tone firm. "Something such as Jasper's disappearance and Edward…"

"I uh… do I still have to explain when I've just seen that Jasper has returned and told you everything,"

"It would be nice to hear it from the horse's mouth," he said, his tone slightly less firm than before, as if he was slightly amused.

"I knew you'd say that," I said, looking at my feet. Knowing something was going to happen and then actually experiencing it were two very different things. "I've been feeling attracted to Bella since she came her… Jasper helped me realize that and alleviate any guilt I had because I liked her when I'm supposed to be in love with Jasper. … Edward is upset because I kept interfering with the vision that we originally thought was supposed to make Bella love him… but it seems the vision was given to me in order to prevent that future… And I feel terrible because I didn't want this at the expense of Edward's happiness but how far can you argue with fate?" I took a deep unnecessary breathe, "Do you want me to continue?"

"No, that's fine. And before you get chance to see it; Edward's back; and he'll read our minds and find out everything,"

Crap.

***

"Alice,"

"Edward," I responded in the same indifferent tone. "How have you been?" I asked, noting the blackness of his eyes. He hadn't fed and so he was bound to be more irritable than usual.

"I've seen Jasper… and the others," he said ominously. By 'seen' he meant he'd 'seen' their minds. He knew everything.

"Oh," I responded, keeping my voice light.

"Would you care to explain why you believe this ridiculous theory?"

"Because that's how I _feel_,"

"Really?" he bellowed, throwing himself towards me. The chair he'd been sat in flew across the room from his sudden movement. "You _feel_ like giving me hope of happiness in this lonely world and then taking it for yourself?"

"I didn't know then. It would have happened anyway – you didn't save her that day,"

"That was _your _fault,"

"No it wasn't. If you want to blame someone, blame fate because it clearly wasn't my fault you were in the wrong place at the wrong time," I told him simply.

"Fine but that first day - you lied. That was the beginning of everything and you sent me away,"

"Fine, I'll admit I shouldn't have done that but I thought I was protecting you. I foresaw that you being with her would bring hurt to our family,"

"And its fine if she's with you is that it?"

"That's not what I'm saying. It's like you said before – by simply knowing the future, you've already changed it,"

"So without your vision – I would be with Bella, not you. So yes, it is your fault,"

"You know I can't help my visions," I retaliated and he grabbed me by the throat, lifting me about two feet from the ground. I remained calm, "You might well be faster than me Edward, but I'm stronger and we don't need a vision to know that you will lose the fight,"

His grip loosened and I landed gently on the ground, "Fine, but this isn't over."

And with that he left the room. As the door closed and Edward disappeared into the night I had a vision. She'd figured it out.

**AN: Edward, tut tut tut *shakes finger* :P What d'ya think? Reviews are love :) Stay tuned x**


	8. Confessions

**AN: Hey :) Thanks to everyone who is still reading this. This chapter has more book stuff in it and I've used a few lines from the book too. I had orignially thought about continuing following the movie plot but I had a review last chapter from dekutree64 who suggested using the meadow scene from the book. I reread the chapter and watched the video on Youtube that s/he suggested (search 'twilight meadow FurubaForeva01') and decided that I would base it more on that. I'm still not sure it's all that good but there's a little bit I think you guys'll like ;) Enjoy x**

**Chapter Seven: **Confessions

[Bella]

I watched as people walked past me. Loads of people. But I was only looking for one; one with short spiky hair and golden eyes. There she was. She walked into my line of vision and we both stared at each other for a few short seconds before I walked towards her, past her and then towards the forest on the edge of the school grounds. I knew she would follow me.

I walked until I thought we were far enough in that if anyone were following they'd give up before they reached us. I dropped my bag down and walked a little further into the clearing.

"You're psychic," I stated, "So you'll already know what I'm going to say but I'm gonna say it anyway, I need to say it." I took a deep breath before continuing, "You're impossibly fast, and strong. Your skin is pale white and ice cold. Your eyes change colour and sometimes you speak as if you're from different time. You never eat or drink anything. You don't go out in the sunlight. I know what you are," I paused and I felt Alice step so close to me that I could feel her cool breath on my neck, "Vampire,"

"Yes," she said almost shyly and I turned to face her. Her golden eyes were burning into mine with such intensity it caused me to take half a step back, "I'm not going to hurt you Bella,"

"I know," I breathed, my breath coming out in clouds of steam. It was chilly here, even with my coat on.

"Come with me?" she asked holding out her hand. "I promise I won't bite," she added, smirking. I took her hand and she led me further into the woods. We only walked for a few minutes before she stopped. "I can get us there quicker if I … uh if I carry you. May I?" she asked quietly. I nodded, unable to form words. She bent slowly, as if not to frighten me, and lifted me so she had an arm under my knees and another under my arms. I circled my arms around her neck to steady myself, but I doubt I aided anything as she held be as if I weighed no more than a newborn baby and not a 17 year old girl. She smiled at me before the trees around us suddenly blurred. I glanced around panicked and saw the utter speed at which we were travelling up the mountain and through the cloud bank.

"Are you okay? Can you stand?" she asked softly when we came to a stop. I just nodded, too amazed to speak. She set me down carefully before walking towards a ray of sunlight which streamed in through the trees. What is she doing? "I wanted to show you why we don't go out in sunlight…. People would know we were different,"

I watched as she shrugged off her jacket to reveal a sleeveless cotton shirt. Her shirt makes her different? I don't get it. Alice stepped forward into the sunlight and that's when I got it. The sunlight touched her skin which sparkled like thousands of tiny diamonds were set into her flesh, shimmering and throwing light back out which made it look like she was glowing. Her already angelic features were accentuated beyond anything I could ever have imagined.

"You're beautiful," I breathed and was surprised when no blush crept into my cheeks.

"Now you know why we don't go out in the sunlight, we'd kinda attract attention," she smirked before donning her jacket once more. I couldn't help but be disappointed; it was the most skin I'd ever seen of Alice. At that thought, the blush did creep into my face. "Actually Bella, I have something to confess,"

"Confess? Something besides being a vampire and sparkling in the sun?" I asked a smile playing at the corners of my mouth which dutifully expired when I saw the seriousness in her eyes.

"Yeah. Let's find somewhere to sit that isn't damp and mossy," she said indicating the thick green moss covering a fallen tree trunk. I followed her through the trees, and surprisingly managed to stay upright after tripping several times over branches, and mainly my own feet. It didn't take long before the trees grew further apart and sunlight drifted in through the canopy, lighting up Alice's skin once again. We approached a clearing which was bathed in sunlight. It must be the only place in the whole of Forks that wasn't clouded over… I could stay here forever. The meadow was perfectly round with trees lining its edges protectively. It was filled with wild flowers – violet, yellow and soft white. The scent of which filled the air in the warm morning sunlight.

Alice pulled off her jacket and laid it on the floor before sitting down on the grass, cross legged and indicating for me to sit on her jacket opposite her. I did so while desperately trying to soak up as much sun as I possibly could. The sun wasn't as hot as Phoenix, nor the air as dry but it would do.

"You know I'm psychic right?" Alice asked rhetorically but I nodded anyway. "Well I kinda saw you coming… long before you turned up in Forks, I'd known that you would come to our school and that Tyler's van would almost crush you, that you'd find out we were vampires, that you'd end up in this very clearing… but it wasn't with me,"

"Huh?" I asked, bewildered. I understand her seeing me coming and the van and stuff but what did she mean 'wasn't with her'.

"Remember the 'twisted vision'? That I said I would explain at another time…" She said softly and I nodded again.

"In my vision it was Edward who saved you. It was Edward you fell for, starting on your first day in the cafeteria… I prevented that from happening because I was trying to protect him. You see, in my vision I saw that if he fell in love with you, our family would be put in danger and I thought I was saving us all by stopping it… but it seems it didn't work out to plan. Jasper came up with a theory that I had my visions so that I could prevent Edward from becoming so involved with you… that _I _was the Cullen you were supposed to fall for… and I can't deny it because that's what I want but I still feel guilty for it… Edward has been alone for so long and I've taken happiness from him…"

"Alice," I crawled over to her and rested my hands on her jean-clad knees.

"If I could cry, I would," she admitted and placed her cool hands on mine.

"You can't cry?" I asked.

"Nope. I can't cry, blush, sleep… I don't even have to breathe; it's just a habit left over from humanity,"

"No sleep… as in ever?" I said amazed.

"Never. But I guess you can't miss what you can't remember," she responded. I raised my eyebrow and she continued, "I'm not like the others of my family – I can't remember my human life. My earliest memory is waking up as a vampire. I guess its better that way… maybe that's why I'm a generally happy person – because I can't see myself as a monster because this is just me, and as far as I know it always has been. Edward hates himself though, hates what he's become. Rosalie hates it too... The others are okay with it though I suppose…" her voice trailed off.

"So you can't remember _anything _before you were 'turned'… is that the right term?"

"Yeah," she breathed. "I'm sorry for unloading all this on you, I just feel comfortable with you and it's easy to loose myself when I'm around you,"

"Don't apologise for anything. I want you to be comfortable around me," I smiled and she returned with a grin.

"You are such a peculiar human Bella; so at ease with someone who could so easily kill you before you knew what was happening,"

"You won't hurt me," I told her confidently and she flashed a toothy grin before her face fell serious. She uncrossed her legs and was leaning over me in less time than it took me to blink. Her hands rested on either side of my head as I ended up lying down upon the grass. Her knees secured my thighs together; I was effectively trapped under her. However, 'trapped' insinuates that it was something that I didn't want… which wasn't true because I loved this.

"I'm the world's most dangerous predator; everything about me invites you in. My face," she leant down and caressed my cheek with hers causing my breathing to hitch, "my voice," she whispered huskily in my ear, "even my smell… Are you afraid?" she whispered, her cool breath caressing my face.

"Definitely not," I responded and she raised an eyebrow.

"True, for that is not _fear_ I smell," she said before winking at me. Oh god, how did she know? Heat spread to my face and I knew my skin was turning so red it could rival that of a tomato. She giggled lightly. "You can be so adorable, for a human,"

"Thanks… I think," I said softly as she removed herself from hovering above me. I let out an uncontrollable whine of disappointment and then clasped my hands over my mouth, my face somehow getting hotter and redder than I thought possible.

"Well well Miss Swan… expecting something?" she giggled at me, "Who do you think I am? I don't kiss just anyone you know. I hardly know anything about you,"

"K-kiss," I repeated remembering our almost kiss in the bathroom yesterday.

"Yes…" she said elongating the word as if she were thinking, "You're wondering why I pulled away, aren't you?"

I nodded and felt heat flush on my cheeks and travel down my neck.

"The truth is that I didn't think I could stop…" she told me softly and that heat burned hotter at the thoughts, "and I don't think a restaurant bathroom is the most classy of places either. I _hunger_ for you Bella; in both senses of the word. The blood which is thudding around your body is so deliciously tempting to me… but I don't just want you as a food source – I've never been so drawn to someone before… its indescribable how much I want you even if I didn't fully understand it from the beginning," she reached out and gently caressed my face. "I don't want to rush anything and in the bathroom I was still feeling guilty over taking you from Edward,"

"Will you stop talking about Edward?" I blurted and I saw the surprise in her eyes. "Okay so maybe if you hadn't had this vision I would be with Edward or something… but there is no way in hell that I wouldn't be attracted to you… but that future isn't what played out and regardless of this guilt you feel and whatever shit Edward's going through – I want _you_. You and no one else and I don't think that's going to change anytime soon, so can we just y'know… start over as if Edward doesn't exist or something – to stop him from influencing this,"

"Sure," she said after a few moments of deliberation.

"Good," I said softly before lying back down in the long grass of the meadow. Several moments passed before Alice relaxed and lay down next to me, the diamonds of her skin dazzling in the buttery sunlight. There was a light breeze which lifted my hair slightly and caused the grass to lick at my skin. It also causes the heady scent of Alice to tickle at my nostrils and it took a hell of a lot of willpower not to just roll over and take her there and then.

"Bella," she breathed softly.

"Mmm?"

"Why did you leave Phoenix?"

"Erm, my mom remarried and she moves around a lot with Phil… I came to live with my dad for a while," I said as I watched the white clouds roll across the blue sky.

"That's what you've told everyone… but what's the real reason?"

"How did you-" I asked propping myself up on my elbows to look at her.

"Woman's intuition," she grinned, "So what made you leave?"

"I erm, you kinda already know but…it's still a little raw to talk about,"

"Bella, I've just told you that my family are vampires, I sparkle in the sunlight and that I have visions... I think that entitles me to knowing something about you,"

"Okay… well I…" I took a deep breath, "I'm kinda um... bi,"

"And…" she said, pushing me to continue. That alone gave me so much confidence because I'd never had anyone be so accepting before even if that person was indeed a girl who was more than a little attracted to me.

"And… I hated it. I hated myself… still do but I erm I got into a really dark place about it… I had to tell someone. So I told my best friend and she seemed to accept it,"

"Seemed?" she questioned and I felt the tears well up.

"Yeah… the next day I found out she'd told half of the school I was a dyke… everyone hated me, avoided me, bullied me. I just had to get out of there. My mom doesn't even know, she thinks I just wanted to come live with Charlie for a while…"

"Who was this girl? I'll go sort her out," she said edging closer slightly.

"Just some stupid bitch I should never have trusted," I said as the first tears fell.

"Oh Bella, come here," she said softly, pulling me to her and holding me against her hard cold body. I let the tears fall as I melted into her touch. She muttered soothing things as she stroked my hair and gently rocked back and forth. The comforting seemed almost childlike but I loved every minute of it. "Do you have any idea how good you smell right now?"

"Erm…" was all I could manage to say. What do you say to that?

"Sorry, I didn't mean to creep you out at all," she apologised. "Come on, if we go back now you won't miss lunch,"

"But… the sun… its such a rare occurrence, can we not stay… at least a little while longer," I said, keeping my arms firmly around her with my head resting against her hard chest.

"Sure," she laughed probably guessing I was more interested in staying with her than the sun. "Beats study hall."

"Most definitely," I agreed as I tried to listen to her heartbeat but found nothing. I shuddered slightly as Alice's hand lightly trailed up and down my back.

[Alice]

Her breathe was warm as it caressed the cool skin on my chest, her face nestled under my chin. I sighed contently and continued to trail my hand absentmindly up and down her back. I couldn't help but think how unnecessary her coat was in this situation… or any clothes for that matter. Alice! I cursed myself; you said take it slow so stop thinking about things like that. I felt her warm hand on mine and entwine our fingers and yet again I realised how well they seemed to fit together.

"What are you thinking?" I asked softly, my breath stirring strands of her hair and the scent intoxicating my heightened senses.

"I was praying," she said dreamily.

"Praying?" I questioned and she nodded, not taking her head from my chest.

"Praying I wasn't going to wake up and find this never happened,"

"Oh Bella," I sighed with a smile upon my lips, I gently lifted her head so that she was looking into my eyes. "This isn't a dream and if you were to wake up it would be to find me there beside you." She smiled softly as we stared into each other's eyes.

[Bella]

Her eyes seemed like bottomless pools of gold which I would willingly dive into and gladly never surface again. My gaze wandered over her angelic features and came to rest upon her mouth which seemed perfectly sculpted and like they had been carved to perfection. I glanced back up to see that her eyes were focused on my mouth too. As if she knew she'd been caught staring her eyes flicked back up to look at me and a small smile touched her lips. Her cool hand slowly came level with my face, hovering slightly away as if she were unsure of her next move. I nodded slightly, hardly moving my head at all but she understood and her hand gently touched my face. I pressed into the cool touch, and closed my eyes for a few moments. Reopening them I saw that Alice was mere millimetres from my lips and they quivered slightly in anticipation.

"Stay very still," she breathed as if I weren't already frozen, "I don't know how far I can control myself,"

I nodded again slightly and felt my heart race in my chest; surely she could hear it as it pumped my blood ten times faster around my body. The speed increased as Alice closed the small gap and her cool, perfectly sculpted lips touched mine ever so softly and this time she didn't pull away.

What neither of us as prepared for was my response.

Blood boiled under my skin, burned in my lips. My breath came in a wild gasp. My fingers knotted in her short hair, clutching her to me as I swung my leg over her, straddling the beautiful woman beneath me. Her lips parted with mine and I couldn't prevent the moan which escaped my lips when her cool tongue danced with my heated one.

She sat up abruptly without breaking our kiss and began tugging gently at my jacket before growing annoyed and simply tearing the clothing from my body and tossing it behind her. I shivered slightly at both the growing heat of the kiss and the feel of Alice's cold, marble, sparkling skin touching my burning flesh. She span us round so that she was hovering above me and it happened so quickly that I only noticed the change of position when Alice pinned my arms to the ground. She trailed her kiss along my jaw and lightly tugged on my earlobe eliciting another moan from me. She placed more cool kisses down my neck and my breath caught in my throat unconsciously but the kisses quickly returned to my mouth and she released my arms and I placed them around her waist. I quickly lost all control and my hands slid under her thin shirt and danced across her cold skin and up her back and I felt a soft moan emanate from her.

The next thing I knew I was alone in the meadow. I sat up, propping myself on my elbows as I glanced around the meadow. She was nowhere to me seen. I rolled over to look behind me and saw her standing at the very edge of the forest, standing in the shade of the trees. She pushed a hand through her hair and then she was by my side again within half a second.

"I'm sorry," she apologised, kneeling to tuck a stray lock of hair behind my ear, "I didn't mean to go so far,"

"Its… okay," I told her, still breathing heavily and my lips aching to dance with hers again.

"It's not okay, Bella," she said as she carefully caressed my cheek, "I can so easily hurt you… I can't ever loose control with you,"

"You seemed… to… be doing okay," I grinned but her face was serious.

"Yes but then you – it just… it was so damn good that I lost myself in it… I then grew distinctly aware of the blood which rushed around your body and instinct started taking over,"

"Oh…" I breathed as I realised how close I was to actually being killed by a vampire.

"Somehow I don't think 'oh' quite covers it," she said as a smile touched her lips again. "I think I'll have to feed more often so that I'm not so tempted around you," she said before she was on her feet in a blink of an eye and holding out an icy hand. I took it and allowed her to pull me to my feet. I stumbled slightly but her hand kept me firmly upright.

"Is that your natural Bella-balance or am I that good a kisser?" she laughed light-heartedly.

"Both I think," I grinned before glancing around. "Um… I'm pretty sure I was wearing a coat,"

"Oh… I um sorry about that," she apologised, "Two seconds," and with that she ran off towards the other end of the meadow and then back, this time holding my coat in her hands… one half in each hand. "See… I need more control," she said almost sheepishly.

"It's okay… it was worth it," I said and she grinned.

"Here, you can wear mine – I don't need it, we don't feel the cold," she handed me her leather jacket and I shrugged it on. It was a little tight but that was to be expected when its owner had a pixie like figure. "I better get you back home; school'll have finished by now. Um… do you want to walk or should I carry you?"

"I think I've had enough excitement for one day… let's just walk," I smiled and took her outstretched hand before she led the way back into the forest, holding my torn coat in her other hand.

***

**AN: So what d'ya think? Reviews are love. I have some of the next chapter done but I don't know when I'll finish it because I have about 9 essays for Psychology to do and some other homework that I should have already done... oopsie :P Anyways, until next time :) Stay tuned x**


End file.
